


L'eternità in un attimo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection, Russia, Self-Discovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Amava la sua San Pietroburgo come se fosse la madre di cui non aveva alcuna memoria. Le sue case le avevano dato i natali, le sue vie un’educazione, la sua storia un nome. Vittoria.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	L'eternità in un attimo

**_Infinity_ **

San Pietroburgo. Pietrogrado. Comunque la volessero chiamare, per Nika quel posto era solamente “casa”. Non era mai stata una ragazza particolarmente patriottica, non era fiera di essere russa, troppo sangue macchiava la bandiera di quella nazione.

L’unico luogo a cui si sentiva legata era la sua città, eterea, immobile, ferma ancora all’epoca della sua fondazione.

Amava la sua San Pietroburgo come se fosse la madre di cui non aveva alcuna memoria. Le sue case le avevano dato i natali, le sue vie un’educazione, la sua storia un nome. Vittoria.

Abitava nell’antica casa di famiglia con il padre ed il fratello, Ilja. Conducevano una vita abbastanza semplice, priva di qualsivoglia forma di divertimento. Suo padre si rifugiava nel suo studio, e restava lì per ore, Nika non sapeva nemmeno a fare cosa.

Lo immaginava spesso, però. Se lo vedeva, guardare il canale Griboedova e sognare di viaggi, di luoghi al di là del confine. Dopo la morte della moglie, diciannove anni prima, pochi mesi dopo la nascita di Nika, il padre non era più andato via dalla città. Per viaggiare, diceva sempre a lei e ed Ilja, gli bastava la mente.

***

Era un pomeriggio d’inverno, febbraio 1824. Nika era chiusa nella sua stanza, e osservava il panorama dalla finestra.

Pioveva, com’era consueto per quel periodo dell’anno. Un freddo pungente sembrava penetrarla fino alle ossa, e per quanto si potesse coprire, non poteva fare a meno di sentirlo. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e si divertiva a seguire le gocce sul vetro, affascinata dalla loro scia, evanescente.

Come la sua vita.

Si sentiva così inutile agli occhi del mondo. Così poco compenetrata nelle maglie di un sistema da cui si teneva alla larga per sua propria scelta. Era certa che nessuno avrebbe potuto capirla e, del resto, era una donna, il dovere primario delle donne era di tacere. E lei adempiva a quel compito alla perfezione. Parlava solo con suo fratello, unico al mondo che sembrasse in grado di comprendere quello che si celava nei meandri della sua mente.

E proprio il fratello in quel momento giunse ad interrompere il filo dei suoi pensieri.

Erano così diversi. Lui, identico al padre, era alto, aveva il viso rotondo e gioviale, incorniciato da una massa confusa di capelli neri, ereditati secondo lui da un ceppo della loro famiglia proveniente dal sud dell’Europa. Nika invece era uguale alla madre, stando a quanto testimoniavano le poche foto rimaste e la memoria di suo padre. Bassa, spigolosa, capelli biondi. Di certo non una fisionomia che spicca nei paesi nordici. L’unica cosa che avevano in comune erano gli occhi, azzurri, così chiari da apparire quasi bianchi. Esprimevano cose diverse, ma alla ragazza faceva piacere ritrovare un po’ di se stessa nel fratello.

“Nika, che stai facendo?” le chiese lui, sorridendo come al solito. Lei scrollò le spalle.

“Guardo la pioggia” rispose, con tono piatto. Lui scoppiò a ridere.

“Scendi di sotto? C’è un mio amico, e te lo volevo presentare.”

La sorella lo guardò in modo strano. Sapeva che non le piaceva affatto avere a che fare con degli sconosciuti.

“Devo proprio? Non puoi semplicemente dire che non mi sento bene, e che non scendo?” implorò il fratello.

“Ti prego, Nika. È un mio nuovo compagno di università, viene da Vladivostok e non conosce praticamente nessuno in città. Sii gentile, per una volta” lei si alzò, controvoglia, e lo seguì al piano di sotto.

Una volta giunti nella sala, Nika vide un ragazzo in piedi, intento ad osservare un quadro alla parete. Era alto, più di suo fratello, ma biondo, chiaro quasi quanto lei. Quando si voltò vide un paio d’occhi blu, intensi. Le sorrise.

“È una riproduzione del Goya, questa?” le chiese, senza nemmeno salutarla o presentarsi. Lei si accigliò.

“È autentico” precisò, facendogli sfuggire un verso d’approvazione.

“Non mi è mai piaciuto molto il suo stile.”

Nika sorrise.

“Nemmeno a me. Non di questo quadro in particolare, almeno. Preferisco le opere storie.”

“Vero. Anche se sono oltremodo cruente.” aggiunse, avvicinandosi “Aleksandr Volkov.”si presentò, tendendole una mano.

“Nika Kataév” disse, di rimando, continuando ad osservarlo. 

“È un piacere conoscerti” anche lui non cessava di fissarla. Ilja, rimasto in disparte a godersi la scena, a quel punto s’intromise.

“Nika, io devo andare ad un corso. Mi domandavo se non potessi far fare ad Aleksandr un giro della città” le disse, sempre sorridendo. Lei strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Sono le cinque, Ilja. Che corso hai?” gli chiese, infastidita. Sebbene il ragazzo le avesse fatto una buona impressione a primo impatto, l’idea di passare il pomeriggio sola con lui non la entusiasmava troppo.

“Letteratura. Mi dispiace, ma non posso proprio mancare, fra pochi giorni ho un esame” le spiegò. La sorella ebbe l’impressione che quella situazione fosse voluta, ma non si soffermò troppo a verificare la scusa del fratello, non volendo dare la parvenza di essere troppo sospettosa.

“Va bene. Non ci sono problemi” mormorò, non risparmiandosi dallo scoccargli un’occhiataccia. Quando se ne fu andato, si rivolse verso il suo ospite. Stava per iniziare a parlare, quando lui la precedette.

“Non sei costretta a passare la giornata con me, se non ti va” le disse, con un tono che Nika trovò decisamente dolce. Gli sorrise.

“Non ti preoccupare. Non mi farà male passare un po’ di tempo fuori dalle quattro mura di questa casa. Spero solo che tu sia abituato alla pioggia e al freddo.”

Lui sorrise, di rimando.

“Non lo sono. A Vladivostok non piove _così_ tanto. Ma mi ritengo una persona coraggiosa, e non sarà di certo un po’ di umidità a fermarmi” dichiarò, facendola ridere. Era una bella sensazione.

***

La pioggia era più fitta di quanto Nika pensasse. Sfumava i contorni di tutta la città, conferendole delle tonalità di grigio che facevano quasi perdere la mente in un sogno. Trovava assai più piacevole immaginare, piuttosto che vedere.

Camminavano già da un bel po’, coperti solo dalle loro mantelle, intrise d’acqua.

“Mi piace questa pioggia” disse lui dopo un po’. Fino a quel momento erano rimasti in contemplazione, silenziosi. Lei sorrise.

“Non ci credo” ribatté.

“E invece sì. La trovo... coinvolgente. In tutti i sensi. Perché, a te non piace?” chiese.

“La adoro. Trovo solo strano che una persona che non vi sia abituata la trovi piacevole.”

Aleksandr scosse le spalle, e non rispose. Avanzarono ancora, fino ad arrivare nel bel mezzo di Piazza Sennaja, davanti al teatro, e si sedettero. Non parlarono molto, entrambi persi nei loro pensieri. Vedendo il volto di Nika diventare sempre più triste, Aleksandr si accigliò.

“Capisco che faccia _pendant_ con il clima, ma posso chiederti il perché hai quell’espressione?”

Nika non rispose subito. C’era tanto dentro di lei, tutte cose che aveva sempre giudicato inesprimibili, persino con Ilja. Eppure quel ragazzo, per lei nient’altro che uno sconosciuto, le ispirava una fiducia mai provata fino a quel momento. Cauta, decise di cominciare a parlare.

“Viviamo in un mondo sbagliato, Aleksandr. Ci sono troppe cose che non hanno un loro posto ben definito” alzò lo sguardo sulla piazza “Guarda questa città: l’amo, è quanto di più bello esista al mondo, per me. Ma non ha nessun calore. Quelle che vedi sono solo persone, non esseri umani. Hanno dimenticato come si fa a vivere, e si limitano ad esistere. Qual è il senso di tutto questo?” gli disse, concitata. Subito dopo, arrossì. Mai aveva pensato di poter parlare con così tanta franchezza a qualcuno. Lui si alzò e la prese per mano. La condusse pochi metri più avanti, fino ad una grande pozzanghera.

“Guarda Nika, e dimmi che cosa vedi” le mormorò, lasciandola sola a contemplarsi in quel grigio specchio d’acqua. Lei si avvicinò, sapendo benissimo quello che avrebbe visto. Un’ombra, e nient’altro.

“Ci sono io, Aleksandr. Solo io, come sempre” lui le andò alle spalle, guardandola attraverso il riflesso.

“Vuoi che ti dica quello che vedo io?” le chiese. Lei annuì “Vedo una ragazza è troppo giovane per cedere a dei pensieri tanto tristi e tanto profondi come cosa stiano facendo gli abitanti di questa città di se stessi. Vedo un viso con delle ombre taglienti, come taglienti sono i tuoi pensieri” le scostò i capelli, bagnati, posandoli delicatamente dietro un orecchio “Ma guarda oltre questi lineamenti. Guarda nel profondo, fingi che questa pozzanghera sia il mare. E guarda dentro i tuoi occhi. Continua a credere che un giorno giungerà chi sarà in grado di capirli, di leggerli.” sussurrò.

Lei sentì il fiato spezzarsi. Non riusciva a districare il groviglio di sensazioni che quel ragazzo le stava trasmettendo, con delle semplici parole.

“Anche i miei occhi, Aleksandr, sono del colore del ghiaccio. Come faccio a credere che si possano sciogliere, che possano abbandonare il loro freddo, se nemmeno io sono in grado di vederci attraverso?” disse piano, sentendo che la voce la stava abbandonando. Era rapita dall’immagine che vedeva, sentiva che quella ragazza dentro la pozzanghera non era lei, che quella era una donna che aveva trovato la serenità. E che quel ragazzo dietro di lei non esisteva, era solo un sogno, la voce delle sue illusioni.

“Continua a guardare il riflesso” prese una pietra da terra e la gettò nell’acqua. L’immagine si confuse, i contorni si muovevano così velocemente e in modo così irregolare che quasi spaventò la ragazza. “Questo è quello che ti accade ogni giorno. Il mondo ti lancia delle pietre che ti turbano, che sono in grado di fare del male ai tuoi pensieri, che avvelenano la tua vita” fece una pausa, finché la superficie non tornò immobile “Ma hai tutto il tempo per aspettare che quei turbamenti passino. E non puoi continuare a guardarti allo specchio, convinta che quel riflesso sia l’unico che ti possa capire, aspettando che i contorni si delineino di nuovo. Scappa via quando lo ritieni necessario, e quando tornerai a guardare la tua immagine, non vedrai più il freddo fuori dai tuoi occhi, non li vedrai più come due semplici pezzi di ghiaccio.” mormorò.

Rimasero fermi a lungo, convinti che muovendosi avrebbero spezzato quell’etereo incantesimo in cui erano caduti.

Nika non smise per tutto il tempo di fissarsi. Aleksandr aveva ragione. Quell’immagine non era reale. Così come in quel momento non si sentiva reale lei.

Il temporale continuava, la pioggia si fece sempre più fitta. Con essa, si era alzata una nebbia che confuse Nika più che mai. Ma non riusciva ancora a parlare, persa nei meandri di quella pozza d’acqua che sembrava sapere più cose sulla sua vita di quante ne sapesse lei stessa.

“Vuoi tornare?” le chiese Aleksandr, dolcemente. Lei scosse la testa. Non si sentiva ancora pronta ad abbandonarsi così, convinta che nel momento in cui quel riflesso fosse sparito dai suoi occhi, la sua intera esistenza si sarebbe sgretolata. Un cumulo di cenere, era tutto ciò che si aspettava di poter diventare.

“Non voglio andarmene. Voglio restare così per sempre” mormorò, facendo sorridere il ragazzo.

“Prima o poi il sole tornerà, e dissolverà l’acqua. Ma ci sono fin troppe superfici in cui ritrovare te stessa” le spiegò, tirandola leggermente via. Lei si lasciò muovere, passiva al tocco di quelle mani, insensibile all’acqua che le era penetrata fin dentro i vestiti, fin dentro la pelle.

Si avviarono nuovamente verso casa. Senza dire una parola, lei lo prese per mano, e si avvicinò. Si sentiva attratta da quel ragazzo che, ne era certa, senza conoscerla aveva appena cambiato il suo modo di vedere la vita, il mondo che la circondava e quella stessa città che amava così tanto.

Una volta dentro casa si misero davanti al camino, tentando di asciugare un po’ d’acqua dai vestiti. Mentre si alzava per sistemare la legna, Nika si vide di sfuggita in uno specchio. Si fermò per un secondo, poi sorrise all’immagine che la stava fissando.

***

Negli anni a venire, Nika non fu più la stessa. Conservava ancora i tratti salienti del suo carattere, era sempre riflessiva, ma col tempo era riuscita ad uscire da quel grigio che l’aveva imprigionata fino a quel fatidico pomeriggio di febbraio.

Aleksandr si era laureato, così come suo fratello. Viveva ancora a San Pietroburgo, la ragazza era riuscita a trasmettergli un po’ del suo amore per quella città. Lo considerava una sorta di pagamento, perché lui le aveva donato tutto.

Era sempre impegnato, e le occasioni per vedersi erano poche. Ma lei sapeva ovviare a quel problema.

Si guardava allo specchio, e dietro di sé continuava a vedere l’immagine del ragazzo che le sorrideva.

Incisa nei suoi pensieri, quell’immagine spogliata dalla pioggia era quanto di più bello Nika possedesse.


End file.
